ChAnGeS
by edwards-sombra
Summary: How can I be jealous when I have the Prince of Slytherin as my boyfriend? I have no idea. But remember, He leaned down to my ear, Every Prince needs his Princess. Then he kissed my cheek
1. Chapter 1

So much has happened this summer! I found out that I was adopted and that I was actually a Zabini for my entire life. I guess you're wondering who I was. Well, I was Hermione Jane Granger, but now I am Mione Minunette Zabini, sister to Blaise Zabini, who just happens to be Draco Malfoy's best friend.

When my real parents came to get me, Draco came along too. It took the entire car ride (which was an hour and a half) to convince Draco that I was Blaise's sister. So, the rest of the summer I got settled into the Zabini Manor and got to know the _real_ Draco Malfoy. And now, it's a week before school starts again and my parents are leaving for Italy for some family thing.

Now, I don't want this house burnt down again when we come back, okay?" My mom said to Blaise and Draco.

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison.

"Mione, you make sure these boys don't kill themselves or burn down the house."

"Yes mum." I replied.

"Why does she get to be in charge?" Blaise busted out.

"Because I'm older."

"Yeah! By like 3 minutes!"

"Blaise, stop arguing with your sister." Our dad said.

"Yes father." I snickered and Blaise stuck out his tongue. I mirrored him the turned back to mum.

"Don't worry, mum. We'll be fine." I said.

"Okay," She seemed hesitant, "Well, we have to leave. Come give e kisses and hugs." Both Blaise and I hugged and kissed our mum Draco hugged her and she kissed his forehead.

"Bye guys!" We yelled from the front door. Then they apparted and we went inside.

"I'll be in my room." I said. Blaise was already half way to the kitchen and Draco was standing with me.

"Mione?" I turned on the stairs, "Meet me on the south wing balcony at 10:00 tonight, okay?"

I smiled, "Okay." Then I turned around and walked the rest of the way to my room, wondering what he wanted to tell me.

I got to my room and had just shut the door when my tiber-wolf jumped on me. "Sombra." I laughed. Sombra has been watching over me my entire life. My parents explained that the first time I walked into the house and he jumped on to me.

I sat on my bed and began to write whatever came to mind. After one hour of writing, Blaise and Draco busted into my room, "Mione!" The yelled. Then they both began to jump on my bed.

"Blaise! Draco! Stop it!" They wouldn't stop. "Sombra!" My amazing wolf came in and jumped on the bed. Then proceeded to growl at the guys.

Both guys are scared of Sombra, so they stopped jumping and sat on my bed. Sombra calmed down and rested her head on my lap, still glaring at the guys. "So, why'd you guys decide to randomly come in and jump on my bed?" I asked patting Sombra on the head.

"Weaselette is here." Draco replied.

I gasped, "Shit! I completely forgot she was coming!" I jumped off of my bed and ran to the door where I stopped suddenly, causing me to slide across the floor. I turned to the guys, "You two, out." The just sat there, "Now!" I yelled. The two jumped up and scrambled out of my room.

Just before they went to Blaise's room, I said, "And please, be nice to Ginny." They nodded and mumbled 'okay'. Then went into Blaise's room.

* * *

i know that this is a new story...and you're probably saying that i should finish the other ones first but i don't fell like it. my hands hurt from typing so you better like this! anywho...i haven't been adding to my story cause i can't find one copy and my friend has the written copy of 'interesting christmas'. so yeah...KALES MCKAY! IF YOU ARE READING THIS THEN GIVE ME BACK MY GOD-DAMNED STORY! yeah gtg...i should be doing family life homework...please review! i love to hear your coments! 


	2. Chapter 2

I ran down the stairs with Sombra right beside me. When I reached the entrance hall, I saw Ginny looking at everything. I ran up to her and yelled, "Ginny!" She turned just as I tackled her.

"Hermione?" She pulled away from me and looked me up and down. "Merlin! You look hott!" I just smiled.

Just then, Sombra walked up to Ginny, growling. "Sombra, it's just Ginny." I said. Sombra walked up to Ginny and licked her hand.

"He's as big as Fang." She remarked.

"Actually, he's slightly bigger than Fang."

"Seriously?" I nodded. "You know, I was a bit shocked to see Malfoy at the door instead of you." She said as we walked to my room.

"I was in my room. Where was Blaise?"

"Oh, he came after, like, a minute." We continued walking and just talked and laughed about what was happening at the Burrow. I opened my door and stopped laughing. Draco was laying on my bed, reading the writing I had been working on earlier and Blaise was going through me closet.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed.

"Uh-oh. Busted, mate." Blaise said.

"Run Blaise, before she hexes us." Draco said getting up and running through a door leading to Blaise's room.

"You two are so fuckin dead!" I yelled. Ginny was laughing, "Gin! It's not funny!" I sat on my bed, trying to organize my writing.

"You know, Mione, I highly disapprove of your clothing." Blaise had the nerve to stick hid head in to my room from the same door he ran out. I threw a book at his head.

"However, I highly approve of your clothing!" Draco stuck his head in from my main door. I threw different book at him.

"Draco! You perv!"

"Man, I wish my house was this exciting." Ginny said, laying on my bed.

"But you're lucky because you have the Weasleys and Harry." I said, "So, any new romance at the Burrow?"

"Well, Lavender came over. And Harry asked me out."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. But I said no."

"Why?"

"Because I like someone else."

"Must tell!"

"Well, you promise not to yell at me?" I nodded. "I like your brother."

"Really?" She nodded. "Well, I guess we have some work to do."

"What do you mean?" She seemed confused.

"I mean, we need a plan to woo over my brother for you. I actually thinks he likes you too."

"How? He doesn't even know me."

"He asked a lot about you and he seemed really excited that you were coming over today."

"Really?" I nodded. "Oh, but Mione, what if Blaise and I start going out and the whole of Gryffindor basically leaves me?"

"Well, maybe we can transfer you to Slytherin with me."

"But my parents might disown me."

"If that happens that you'll just live here with us."

"You're leaving after this year."

"Do you always have to make these things so difficult?"

"Yes." She grinned.

"Well, you're advanced in all of your classes, right." She nodded. "I betcha we could convince Dumbledore that you can easily do the same work as us. Then you'll graduate with us!"

"That's be perfect!"

"Okay, so let's write a letter to the professor." We began writing and we figured out that one letter to the Headmaster took 2 hours to write.

"Mione! Ginny!" Blaise called, "Dinner!" We picked up our stuff and set it on my bedside table.

In the end, this is what we had:

Professor Dumbledore,

This letter is concerning the future of my friend, Miss Ginerva Weasley. We are asking of 2 things. The first is to request that Ginny is removed from Gryffindor house and is moved to Slytherin house with me. We understand that there will most likely be some controversies about this, but we are willing to accept that. If you let her move, please inform her family.

Our second request is that Ginny is moved to 7th year. She is highly advanced and I do think that she could maintain the workload.

Please fulfill our requests and reply back at the soonest time for you, preferably before school begins.

Thank you, sir.

Sincerely yours,

**Mione M. Zabini**

* * *

just so y'all know 'Smobra' means 'shadow' in spanish. i liked it and it was better than 'rayo' which is lightnting. so yeah...like? no like? want to blow my head off for not updating my other stories? well i wana do that too but my friends said that i already had my try at sucide and wasn't allowed to do it again...that and smoking...nothing said about drinking yet! haha! mmmkay...rrrreview please! or else i'll cry begins to wimper 


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny and I walked downstairs and into the living room where Blaise and Draco were eating mac 'n' cheese. There were tow bowls sitting in front of them for us.

We walked over, picked up our bowls, and sat in front of the guys. "Ew, could you guys at least put on pants?" They were sitting on the couch in only boxers.

"Hello? It's summer and this house is friggin hot!" Draco said.

Suddenly, an idea struck me. I leaned over to Ginny and whispered it to her. She nodded her head in agreement. Then, we both set down our bowls, stood up and stripped down to our underwear.

"What the hell?" Blaise said.

"Well, if you two can wander around the mansion in your underwear than so can we." I replied.

"Ew! My sister in her underwear!"

"Ew! My _brother_ in _his _underwear." I replied. "We're even, for now." I sat down again with Ginny and continued to eat my dinner, "You know Draco, if you are going to stare at me, at least make it less noticeable." I smirked as he looked away, caught.

Just then, a brown owl came swooping down and dropped a letter in my lap. It had the Hogwarts seal on it.

I opened it and found the Headmaster's writing inside. It said:

Dear Miss Zabini,

I do believe Miss Weasley can be placed in Slytherin with you and she may be moved up to 7th year. I was actually going to suggest to Miss Weasley if she would like to be moved up a year.

I hope this pleases you both. Please say hello to Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Weasley for me.

Sincerely,

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Headmaster**

P.S.- I think that maybe next time you could send the letter with your hands. I found it quite amusing to find teeth marks on you letter.

"Teeth marks?" I mumbled. No way! "Sombra!" I yelled.

My wolf came shyly over, "Did you send that letter to the Professor?" He looked anywhere but my face, "Oh, Sombra. I'm capable of sending my own letters." He looked up at me with sad eyes, "If you think I'm mad, I'm not." He seemed to perk up and tackled me.

"Mione? What's the letter about?" Ginny asked.

"You can come to Slytherin and be in 7th year." I grinned.

"Seriously?" I nodded, patting Sombra on the head, "Awesome.

I saw Blaise whisper something to Draco and he nodded, "Mione? Can I talk to you?"

I looked at him funny but he winked and looked between my brother and Gin. "All right, I'll be right back." I said to Ginny, winking at her.

I walked out with Draco and he shut the door behind me, "So, why'd you really want me out here?"

"Well, one: I couldn't wait until 10 and two: Blaise wanted to talk to Lil' Red." He replied, "Wanna go on a walk?"

"Sure." We walked up the stairs and down the hall leading to our rooms.

"Hey Mione?" I made a small sound to show that I was listening, "Is there any chance in the world that you'd go out with me?"

"Maybe." I smirked, "What about Pansy? I thought you and her were dating."

"We were never dating. That was all in her head." He replied, "So would you?"

"Depends. Are you asking?"

"Um, yes?"

I just giggled. Then I turned in surprise and captured his lips. As I pulled away, I whispered, "You're so cute when you're nervous." You could hear the amusement in my voice.

"Did you know that you're still in your underwear?" That was a random question, but then I blushed, realizing I was still in my underwear.

He wrapped his arms around my waist while he casually leaned against the wall. Then he whispered in my ear, "You're so cute when you're embarrassed." He chuckled, kissing my neck.

I, then, wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed. And we stood there, just leaning against the wall, holding each other.

After a while, I pulled slightly away, "Come on. Let's go check on Blaise and Gin." said. He reluctantly let go of me and I grabbed his hand, leading him down stairs.

We came up to the living room and the door was still closed and it was really quiet. I looked at Draco and he gave me a weird look. I peeked into the room and couldn't see anyone.

I turned back to Draco and silently told him to follow. We crept into the room and peeked over the sofa. There, right on the sofa, was Ginny being pinned down by Blaise in an intense kiss.

My Gryffindor side told me to let them be, but my Slytherin side said to say something, so I did, "Ew! My brother and my best friend!" Blaise leaped off of Ginny, who was blushing like crazy. Draco and I laughed our arses off.

After we were done laughing, Blaise said, "Well, uh, how about we go swimming?" He stuttered a lot.

"Okay, come on Gin." Ginny followed me up the stairs and into my room. "Well, that didn't take long to woo over my brother for you." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah." She said, changing, "But I have to admit that Blaise is an excellent kisser."

"Gee, thanks. Like I really wanted to know that my brother was a good kisser." I replied.

We came down stairs and met up with the guys. Blaise greeted Gin and took a hold of her hand, leading her to the lake. I sighed looking at the cute couple.

"What're you looking at?" Draco came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Gin and Blaise." I leaned into him, "They're really cute together."

"Are you jealous?" He asked, amusement was interlacing with his voice.

"Jealous? How could **_I_** be jealous when I have the Prince of Slytherin as my boyfriend?"

"I have no idea. But just remember, "He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Every Prince needs his Princess." Then he kissed my cheek. I smiled and we continued walking to the lake.

When we got there, Blaise and Ginny were already in the water. Ginny noticed that we had gotten there first. "Hey! Why don't we play chicken?" She said. We all agreed and I got onto Draco's shoulders while Ginny got on Blaise's.

"Okay, ready?" Blaise said. "1, 2, 3, Go!" Ginny and I locked arms as we tried to knock the other one off. We went back and forth for what seemed like 45 minutes with the guys cheering us on.

Then, for some odd reason, Blaise fell backwards yelling, "Shit!"

"Score!" I yelled and got off of Draco's shoulders.

Blaise came up along with Ginny and shouted, "He cheated!"

"Moi?" Draco said innocently.

"Oui, tu" Blaise replied back, "You tripped me!"

"In all honesty Blaise, please use your brain. I'm a Slytherin! Of course I'd cheat!"

Blaise thought for a bit, "True." We swam for a little longer until the sun began to set. Then we went inside and changed into our pj's.

* * *

this is actually a bit longer then i intended...but who cares! sorry it took so long to update. life got in the way...you know, got a bf, made suremy dad didn't kill said bf, summer started, worrying about my report card...the usual shit. hope you enjoyed another dose of 'ChAnGeS'. i like reviews... 


	4. Chapter 4

by the way- in the last chapter there was some french...and to all those who take french i'm sorry if i did anything wrong (even though it was like 2 words) i have basically no knowledge of french. the only languages i know is english ( i barely understand that), spanish, german, and chinese, oh...and a bit of italian. so yeah...i'm pretty proud of myself...2 chapters in one day! WOOHOO! okay...enough boring you...onto the story!

ps- the only thing i own is...my twist to j.k. rowling's original plot.i WISH i owned harry potter, then i'd buy tom felton... :D

* * *

Ginny and I were sitting on my bed and I was braiding her hair, "Hey Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think Weasley and Potter will say?"

"Wow, you're beginning to sound like a Slytherin by calling those two by their last names."

"Really?" She nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm not sure. Potter hasn't talked to me since I turned him down and Weasel is siding with Potter."

"Damn."

"Yeah, but I'll deal, because I've got you, Blaise, and ferret.

"That happened over 3 years age. Are you ever going to let it go?" Draco and Blaise were standing at my door.

"No." Ginny and I said in unison.

"Whatever. Just forget about Pothead and Weasel. You have us." Blaise sat on my bed and kissed Ginny.

"Why were you eavesdropping?" I asked while Draco sat behind me, letting me get comfortable in his arms.

"Why wouldn't we?" Blaise said. Ginny was sitting on his lap, "Especially if you're talking about Potter and Weasley."

"You two are annoying." Ginny said. Just then, Pig came flying in. He dropped a letter in my lap and then perched on my desk, waiting for a reply.

I opened the letter and read aloud,

"Hermione, How are things at your house? Things have been pretty boring here. Harry gets pissed at everyone and Ginny is with you. By the way, tell Ginny that I am on her side still. I'm lonely, so I guess I'll see you at school. Love, Ron."

"He obviously expects you to reply." Ginny said.

"Does he not know that you're my sister" Blaise asked.

"Nope."

"So, what're you gonna say?" Draco asked. I getup and went to my desk to get some enchanted parchment.

"Everything."

"Seriously?" I nodded, "Good luck with that."

I tied the parchment to Pig and sent off. About 10 minutes later, my copy of the parchment flashed green, saying the receiver got it.

Hermione? The ink was black so I knew it was Potter.

Hello

This is weird

Just deal. I have a question for you. Actually, I have a few

Shoot

What would you say if I was Pureblood?

Cool. And?

What would I say if I was Blaise Zabini's twin sister?

Ew. But I guess I'll deal.

Okay. So, what would you say if I was in Slytherin with Ginny and I am dating Draco Malfoy?

I don't think we can talk anymore.

I knew you would say that. And if you're gonna be like that, then we don't really care.

Even Ginny?

Potter, why would I care if I'm dating a sexy Italian?

Do you really mean that Gin?

/Why wouldn't she? Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna steal my babe and whisk her away to our bedroom.

Huh?

Gotta go, Potter.

I tapped the sheet of paper four times and the green light faded.

"Well, I'm now actually gonna whisk her away to our bedroom." Blaise picked up Ginny and tossed her over his shoulder then walked out.

"Hey! I want at least on night with my friend!" I yelled.

"Maybe!"

"I'm never gonna get her back, am I?" I turned to Draco.

"Probably not." He stood up and smirked, "But that just means that I can have you all to myself He wrapped his arms around my body and kissed me.

"Well, that's good. And I don't plan on sharing myself with anyone else but you."

"Perfect." He kissed me again, this time leading me towards the large queen-sized bed.

He turned us around just as we reached the bed. My knees hit the edge and buckled, causing Draco and I to fall on the dark blue silk sheets.

He continued to kiss me, as if waiting to see if I would pull away. Instead, I ran my hands up and down his spine, making him shiver. He pulled away, "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He whispered.

"I have an idea." I replied. He began kissing me again, only this time he ran his hand down my side and under my shirt.

"You're not wearing a bra." He said against my lips.

"Just for you." I mumbled. His hand grasped the bottom of my shirt and lifted it off.

His touch tickled as he ghosted his head over my stomach, my breasts. He began kissing my neck, going down to suck on my pert nipple. I moaned at his touch and arched into him. I could feel his hand begin to slip off my shorts and underwear, so I grabbed his boxers and started sliding them down, releasing his growing erection.

We were ready and we both knew. I pulled back from his kiss and said, "Draco, I don't want to get pregnant."

"Okay." He leaned over the bed, got my wand and used a contraceptive spell. "Are you sur-" I stopped him with a kiss.

"Let's do this." He nodded and began to kiss my neck again, only at the same time he was pushing in until he broke my barrier.

"You're a virgin?"

"What? You expected me to give my innocence to Weasel?" He chuckled and began once again. He started out slow and kinda hesitant, but as I began to plead and moan he began to speed up. I dug my nails into his back as he hit me harder and harder. It felt amazing. Soon, we both climaxed and to me, it felt like heaven.

He pulled out of me, laid down next to me and pulled up the covers to hide our naked bodies. I turned and rested my head on his chest.

After a bit of just laying in silence, I said, "Draco?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Why are you living here now?"

He was silent for a bit. Then, "Because I have no home."

"What do you mean by that?" At this point I was looking at him.

"My mother died in the war and my father was killed in Azkaban. Then they burned down my mansion after I had gotten out my personal things. So, now I live here."

"I'm sorry your mother died. But I'm not sorry your father died. And I'm also glad that you live here now." I kissed him.

"I'm glad too." He kissed me again, "I'm sorry I tortured you all the time."

"It's okay. You didn't know who I was."

"Neither did you."

"I know." I smiled., "If I did then I probably wouldn't of had hit you in 3rd year."

"True." He replied, "You know, that really hurt. You made my nose bleed for an hour after that."

I giggled, "I'm sorry." I kissed his nose, "Better?"

"Much."

"Come on, let's go to bed." I lay down on Draco's chest and kissed it, "Good night, Dray." I whispered.

"Good night Mi." Then I fell asleep.


End file.
